Project Summary/Abstract The Collaborative Initiative on Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorders (CIFASD) is a multidisciplinary, international consortium of research projects and resource cores charged with improving prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of FASD. The Administrative Resource Core of the CIFASD (AdminC) has led this consortium since it was first established in 2003 and plays a critical leadership role in the coordination of research efforts and ensuring progress toward consortium goals. CIFASD addresses issues related to prenatal alcohol exposure across the lifespan, using a range of interrelated clinical and preclinical research approaches. This iteration of the consortium consists of multiple collaborative components including four resource U24 cores (AdminC, Dysmorphology, Informatics, and Outreach/Dissemination), nine U01 research projects (clinical, basic science, and/or translational) and two exploratory/developmental UH2 projects. One goal of the CIFASD is to improve identification of individuals who have been affected by prenatal alcohol exposure. This will be accomplished by assessing biomarkers, such as immune and miRNA profiles, and by using neuroimaging techniques that may be more sensitive to subtle pathology seen in individuals who do not meet the diagnostic criteria for FAS. In addition, CIFASD will develop novel tools, such as 3D facial and neurobehavioral screening, which can be assessed remotely and made more universally accessible through eHealth. The use of telemedicine will also provide access to more detailed dysmorphology evaluations. Another goal is to identify risk and resiliency factors, including genetic influences that will help with understanding the mechanisms of alcohol's damaging effects and also lead to more targeted interventions. A third goal is to better understand the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure on consequences across the lifespan, including adulthood. Finally, an intervention for improving outcomes will be modified to a mobile platform, so that it can reach larger populations of individuals with FASD and their families. Collectively, these projects have the potential for moving the FASD field forward, improving the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of FASD and serving a wide audience with the technologies available in eHealth. The Specific Aims of the AdminC are to: 1) Provide scientific and administrative direction, leadership and oversight to CIFASD; 2) Facilitate communication among the various projects and the dissemination of results; 3) Assist with data management strategies; 4) Provide annual evaluations of progress; and 5) Provide assistance to projects with implementing eHealth technology. The AdminC provides the foundation for the interactive and supportive framework of CIFASD by establishing regular communications with all members through monthly conference calls and biannual meetings; leading the Steering Committee in the establishment and implementation of CIFASD priorities and policies; supporting the Science Advisory Board with its evaluations of progress on each component as well as the overall mission of CIFASD; as well as serving as the liaison between the consortium's project scientists and its NIAAA advisors.